


SPLIT

by capsiclemycaptain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Split!AU, blood tw, pre-serum steve, stuckyscarybang, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsiclemycaptain/pseuds/capsiclemycaptain
Summary: Prompt: A Split!AU, where Bucky has DID, kidnaps pre-serum Steve, it’s very dark but they fall in love in the most fucked up way possible.Blood, slight physical abuse, attempts at non-con are welcome.





	SPLIT

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Bucky creeping on Steve’s window sill, watching him sleep.  
> Tried to convey the DID in his face because it’s half movie winter soldier and half comic winter soldier..


End file.
